


Let Obsession Bloom(In It’s Wake, Love)

by thisismydesignrk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismydesignrk/pseuds/thisismydesignrk
Summary: A simple thing, Walburga’s request of her lord, but the events that spiral out of it give way to a new future, a guided future. Professor Tom Riddle will be starting his first year teaching in less than five years; will the wizarding world be ready?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be sporadic. I haven’t finished this fic yet, so if you have an idea of where you’d like it to go, give me a holler and I’ll see if it’ll work. There are at least 13 more chapters though, so don’t be too anxious.

The door to the Headmaster’s office opened slowly. A young man, with dark, wavy hair and aristocratic cheekbones stepped inside. “You wished to see me, Headmaster?”  
“Yes, come in Mr. Riddle, come in.” said Headmaster Dippet. The young man slipped inside the room, closing the door quietly, yet walking to the offered chair confidently, sitting down as if it were a throne. “I’ve heard you started up a club, for the Defense students in your House. Would you care to tell me about that?”  
•••  
‘Not particularly’ thought Tom. He cleared his throat. “Well Headmaster, Walburga Black, who graduated last year, was concerned about her cousin’s lack of talent in the class-“  
“Oh yes, Orion Black, kind boy. They’re engaged, if I recall correctly?” The Headmaster interrupted, a questioning look on his face.  
“Yes Headmaster,” Tom said cooly, feeling his magic try to flare with repressed anger. “And as such, she wished for me to instruct him and allow him the opportunity to improve himself before it became an issue. Orion is a naturally social child, and had a few acquaintances ask him if they could join. Ms. Skeeter caught wind of it and well.” Tom shrugged elegantly, but couldn’t quite keep his lip from curling at the thought of the younger Slytherin female. Thankfully, Headmaster Dippet just looked exasperated at the mention of her, and didn’t read anything into the slight sneer on Tom’s face. If anything, he seemed to echo the sentiment.  
“Yes, that does seem to be how these things happen.” Dippet sighed wearily. “Despite all of that, you do seem to enjoy it. And your pupils are all becoming more confident, and their marks have begun to rise, so I’m quite pleased.”  
Tom smiled faintly. “I do enjoy myself, to my surprise. The forming of this club, despite its unorthodox beginning, has led me to think of the future, and if I should really go into the ministry, when it seems that Hogwarts hold everything I could ever wish for.” If Dippet was surprised by his honesty, he didn’t show it, merely hummed to himself, looking thoughtful.  
“Assuming then,” the Headmaster said hesitantly, “that you gain some experience in the world before returning, have you thought about applying for the Defense position?”  
Tom blinked twice, but that was the extent of his movement. He seemed to be holding his breath. “I have,” he said carefully, “but I will admit to thinking that I would not be accepted if I was gone for long, due to potential,” he paused, as though searching for words.  
“Hostility?” Armando Dippet said wryly. “Yes I can see your reluctance to make waves when it wouldn’t have been assured. However, I have yet to retire, and Albus may be my deputy, but I sit in this office, and I think you would be a wonderful professor.” He watched as a rare, truly pleased smile formed on Tom Riddle’s face, before he blinked and it was gone.  
“Thank you Headmaster, for your faith in my ability. Hogwarts has always been a home to me, and I would love nothing more than to make it permanent.”  
Dippet smiled, his eyes twinkling, as he pushed a scroll towards Tom. He leaned slightly towards the younger man, and winked before saying “Well I suppose after this, all the goat will be able to do is find an interim teacher.”  
Tom laughed without thinking, and only realized his slip when Dippet grinned at him and tapped his nose as if to say ‘Our little secret.’ He signed underneath where Tom had, and the parchment glowed softly, before winking out of existence, the seal of Gringotts left in its wake.  
Armando watched the young man leave his office, slightly less controlled then when he entered it, but more genuine, and with a certain lightness that spoke of how much the thought of moving on from the only home he’d ever known weighed on him. While optimistic, Dippet had been teaching for a very long while, and he knew there were secrets in Tom Riddle’s eyes when he spoke, and shadows in his past. But unlike another, who would’ve sent Tom away without hesitation, he was of the opinion that the boy merely needed somewhere safe, and happy, to come into his own. And he was determined to do right by this brilliant, promising young man, who immediately had known Hogwarts as home, much like he had when he first walked these hallowed halls.


	2. 45 Years Later

45 years later.....  
“Mother!” Narcissa Malfoy did not sigh, but it was a close thing. Her little darling, Draco, was leaving for Hogwarts today. Specifically, they should have walked out the door five minutes ago.  
“Mother!” Draco screeched, “We’re going to be late! We’re going to be late and then I’ll miss the train, and then I won’t be able to go to Hogwarts and meet Hadrian, because I won’t be with Orion and he won’t be able to introduce us!” All the words were punctuated by slamming doors and drawers, interspersed with tiny gasps of breath she could only hear because she has been standing outside his door for the past 10 minutes, waiting for him to acknowledge her so that she can remind him that he’s had everything packed for a week, and anything he somehow missed, can be sent with a house elf.  
“Mother!” Narcissa smirked slightly, and then cleared her throat daintily. Draco whirled around, eyes wide.  
“I meant Mother, how wonderful to see you, you wouldn’t happen to know whereIputmywandwouldyou?” Narcissa arched an eyebrow.  
“Breathe darling. If you would take a moment to calm yourself you would realize that your wand is tucked behind your ear. As it has been ever since you got it.” Draco flushed and sheepishly smiled up at her. She sighed and smiled at him. “Come along dragon, you have everything and we do need to get going.” Draco zipped over and grabbed her hand, beaming.  
•••  
The platform 9 and 3/4 was bustling with activity, so many tearful goodbyes, accompanied by animals lunging desperately for freedom and laughing students eager to escape their families and reunite with friends. The Malfoy family appeared in the apparition zone with a quiet pop, quickly moving onward towards the train doors.  
“Now remember Draco darling, write at least every two days, if you cannot write everyday. Respect your teachers, earn house your points, don’t get caught, and remember to call Severus Professor during class.” Draco huffed and took his father’s hands.  
“Father, I know all of that. I’ll write you all the time, and winter break isn’t that far away.” Lucius Malfoy sniffed dismissively.  
“Say goodbye dragon,” said Narcissa with a wry smile, “and go and find Orion.”  
“Yes Mother!” Draco said sweetly, giving her a hug and kissing them both on their cheeks. He gave his father a quick embrace, and then raced off into the crowd. Stepping onto the train, Draco began his search.  
‘Now, where could he be?’ Thought Draco as he prowled down the Hogwarts Express. Students of every year and house stepped out of his way, understandable given that he was a Malfoy and that on his face was a scowl not unlike Professor Snape’s when he had to teach first year Gryffindors.  
Draco came to a sudden stop, he could’ve sworn he had just heard Orion’s voice. He nodded to himself, then threw open the compartment door.  
Inside were two boys and a girl, only one unfamiliar face, which meant that the boy sitting there with the wild hair was one Hadrian James Potter. Draco smirked and stuck his hand out. “Draco Malfoy.”  
The boy blushed and leaned forward to shake his hand.  
“Harry Potter.” Draco smiled and sat down next to the girl.  
“So, Daphne, how was your summer holiday?” asked Draco politely.  
“They were pleasant. We visited a unicorn herd in Cumbria,” Daphne said, her eyes sparkling “and afterwards we visited Blaise in Italy.”  
“Lucky,” Draco grumbled “I haven’t seen him in ages.”  
“I haven’t seen him at all.” said Harry cheekily. The group laughed and began to talk again. A few minutes later, the door opened again. Leaning against the doorframe was a boy their age, with mocha colored skin, dark brown curls and vibrant, almost violet, eyes.  
“Blaise!” cried Draco, standing up and falling into Blaise’s arms, “I haven’t seen you in so long, have you already moved on from me? We were to be wed!” Draco wailed dramatically.  
“Don’t be ridiculous Draco darling,” Blaise purred, “all the wonders of Italy are nothing compared to your pale beauty.”  
Daphne and Orion clapped, and the two actors took a bow and sat down.   
“So Harry, this is Blaise.” Blaise leaned over and kissed Harry’s hand.  
“Charmed.” he murmured. Harry blushed again, but he had an easy-going grin and was obviously happy.  
The last call for students was heard, and then the train began to make its way through the Scottish countryside.  
“So Hadrian-“ started Blaise  
“Just Harry, please. It’s Harry to my friends.” said Harry with a smile.  
“Alright then, Harry, what House do you suppose you will be sorted into?”  
“Well, I’m not entirely sure. My parents were both Gryffindors, as is my godfather, but having spent so much time with Orion, I feel like I could be a Slytherin as well.”  
Blaise laughed. “There’s quite a bit of difference between the two, are you sure you don’t know?” he teased, a dark eyebrow raised questioningly.  
“Well no one really knows for sure which House they’ll get until it’s already happened,” reminded Draco.  
Blaise fixed his childhood friend with an exasperated glare. “I am aware of the fact, thank you Draco. I was endeavoring to make our most reclusive member comfortable, so pipe down.” drawled Blaise, looking down his nose at Draco in a way he had surely learned from his mother.   
“Sorry.” muttered Draco. “It’s just that I want all of us to be in Slytherin, together! It’d be no fun if we couldn’t cheer on the same team during the quidditch matches, or meet to hang out in the same common room, or even eat at the same table!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.  
“Awh Dray, I didn’t know you cared.” cooed Orion, reaching up and cupping Draco’s face. Draco blushed and sat down with a huff.  
“I’m not worried about you, I know you’ll be in Slytherin, as will Blaise and I. Daphne, I know you have the potential to be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, and Harry you were just talking about how you were torn between Slytherin and Gryffindor, so I have a right to be worried.” said Draco triumphantly.  
“Never said you didn’t Draco. Or hey, maybe we’ll all flout convention! Daphne you could be the Ravenclaw, Harry can go to Gryffindor, I will be the Slytherin of course, and Draco, you can be the Hufflepuff!” cheered Orion.  
Draco’s face of horrified disgust was positively delightful.  
“Not that there’s anything wrong with Hufflepuff,” began Draco, his still faintly horrified face betraying his words, “but the hat will sort me into Slytherin, or there will be no more sorting hat and I will just sort myself into Slytherin.”  
“A magical object, thousands of years old, imbued with the magic of four of the most powerful wizards and witches in recorded history, versus an eleven year old Malfoy who was just told no. Yeah, I actually think the odds are in your favor Draco.” remarked Blaise thoughtfully. Dodging Draco’s hand, he continued. “But not to worry, my mother told me something.”  
Immediately the others quieted leaned in. The words of Seraphina Zabini were never to be discarded. “She says that the sorting hat will skim our minds, and make a decision based on that, but,” he paused, presumably for dramatic effect. Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise continues “but, the hat is vulnerable to, persuasion.” he said slyly. The other children looked suitably impressed, as they should. At eleven years old, there was no doubt in their minds that Seraphina Zabini could convince a goblin to give her free transactions, and a centaur to let her ride them.  
“So, all for one and that one being Slytherin, yes?” asked Draco. Everyone nodded, and they spent the rest of the train ride playing exploding snap and such things.


End file.
